1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an anesthetic vaporizer having a connection arrangement allowing connection with a collar-equipped bottle, of the type having a locking device for locking the bottle in, and unlocking the bottle from, the connection arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known anesthetic vaporizers usually contain a chamber for liquid anesthetic. Anesthetic can be dispensed from this chamber in a liquid or vaporized state in order to form, with other gases, a breathing gas for a patient. The chamber can be filled with anesthetic from a bottle via a filler connector. The bottle can be connected directly to the filler connector or by means of various adapters.
Use of the bottle as the chamber is also known. The bottle is then connected to the vaporizer the whole time anesthesia is induced.
Regardless of which of the above systems is used, reliable connection between the bottle and the vaporizer is essential. More specifically, reliable locking/unlocking of a collar-equipped bottle to a vaporizer should be possible.
An object of the present invention is to provide an anesthetic vaporizer of the type initially described that allows reliable and functional connection of a collar-equipped bottle to the anesthetic vaporizer.
This objective is achieved according to the invention in an anesthetic vaporizer wherein the collar-equipped part of the bottle passes through a resilient element during its connection to the vaporizer. During this passage, the resilient element is pushed aside by the collar. The resilient element then locks the bottle in the receiving part when the element, after collar passes, springs back and inserts itself between the collar and the opening of the receiving part. The bottle can subsequently be released by maneuvering a spreading arrangement that acts on the resilient element. The spreading arrangement also can be used when the bottle is being connected in order to facilitate passage of the collar past the resilient element.
The movement of the resilient element during the passage of the collar (or when the resilient means is acted upon by the opening spreading arrangement) is regulated by through which the resilient element enters the interior cavity of the receiving part. These openings extend downwardly at an angle to the receiving part""s center line (the opening of the receiving part is assumed here to be xe2x80x9cupxe2x80x9d).